


Fire and Ice

by Chanel_Clouds



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, One Shot Collection, Regret, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 09:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chanel_Clouds/pseuds/Chanel_Clouds
Summary: All he knows is that he should have never let her go.





	Fire and Ice

**• ← • Fire and Ice• → •**

_《"Freak"》_

**← ❤ • ❤ • ❤ →**

Cigarette smoke engulfed the room. The silhouette of a bare girl was captured in his peripheral view. His hand capturing a whiskey glass as watched the embers burn. The old vinyl record played in the background, his shower turned on by the intruder. Bacon burning on the skillet, amber liquid floating in his gullet. Powder and razors on his counter, his shirt shadowing the illicit contents.

Heart filled with turmoil, his mind travels to the ocean. The girl with the red ribbon, so young and filled with life. Smile tainted by sorrow, loneliness shrouding her eyes. Words filled with lies, life drowned by memory potion, her heart engulfed by the fire of life.

She stretched moments with slow dancing around a bonfire, ending them all with a kiss. She introduced him to the wilder things in life. Cold as ice, filled with secrets, he was drawn to her darkest desires. She showed him how to live; how to love. He was a fallen angel with broken wings, she was the guardian of lost souls.

A whistle to her mouth, she blew; he found himself lost in her whimsical ways. She took away his needles, she banished him from blades, a Xan to her lips as she kissed him with sinful desires. The bad taste of alcohol mixing with the bitter taste of life's pleasures. And together, they made sense; we made sense.

That girl was me; words of striking conviction, mind like a maniac, passion of a forbidden fruit. Soul aching for more, hands baked on his chest, a tan line of his grandeur frame. Fingers reaching, palms sweating, lips devoured; his hips I kissed. His mind I fixed, our souls we cleansed in the still of that summer morning.

Responsibilities forgotten, his grip tight on my waist, light fades to dark and melt into daylight again. With his guitar, he played a song for my ears only. His voice, it started clear as a bell, then muddled with mystery and in the dead of the night... he became a ghost of the past. A still memory; treasured and haunting.

He hissed a swear; his cup fell over. Amber remnants soaking the floorboards, his eyes dazed from addiction. He yelled, remembering an old fight of ours. His nails dug into his palms, his fist rewarding him in red knuckles turned blue. His anger seeping through, he crushed the glass with bare hands, relishing in the pain he felt deserving.

The feeling of death's injections slowly left his body as the smoky haze of a woman wearing his shirt crept through the room, rolling eyes at the burnt mess of a breakfast that brewed on the fire.

"You burnt bacon, you jackass!" she yelled, grabbing her heels, shoving last night's clothes in her purse. She slid her jeans up, buckling with discontent, taking a once over at the penthouse she could only sleep her way into. He mused, a soft chuckle of judgment… now slumped over a bed, his thoughts filled with me. His mind mulling over my last voicemail.

He was fire and I was ice. He lights my heart on fire, I put his brain on ice. Together, we burnt through rivers and froze over oceans. Like frost bites and singed fingers, like forest fires and icy winters, we'd destroy everything but each other because we were meant for one another.

I desired him in a summer's breeze, and now he needed me in winter's eve. Fire to my shiver, ice to his fever; he kicked aside his bedside clutter. Listening to my voice note, regretting letting me go. He hummed our tune with his passport in hand.

_"Baby if you wanna leave, come to California; be a freak me too!"_

* * *

**← ❤ • ❤ • ❤ →**


End file.
